Tried and Truant
by Mori's-Johnny-Boy
Summary: John and Sherlock have lived normal lives until Truant Adler,Irene's twin sister,interferes with the news of her sister working with James Moriarty. She moves in to help out with business,but Sherlock begins to feel another connection besides business.


Sherlock sat in his chair,utterly bored. He leaned his head back and sighed. What was taking John so long,why wasn't he back yet,what if he was in danger? He placed a hand over his lips and sighed softly.

**'John's fine Sherlock. Just rest up a bit.'.**

'Ugh...resting. Resting is boring.'.

**'Well then just watch telly.'.**

'Nothing good on.'.

**'G-'.**

'John hid his laptop from me...'.

**'Ah...you're on your own.'.**

Sherlock growled and mentally slapped himself. Mental quarrels gave him headaches. Nearly jumping out of his skin,Sherlock stood as he heard a loud thump come from upstairs,followed by the sound of footsteps. He grabbed his gun and crept upstairs,careful not to make any sounds to scare the intruder away. As he walked his brain began fighting once again.

**'Relax,It's probably just John.'.**

'Why the hell would John climb through the window into MY room? Come now,use common sense.'.

**'Maybe he lost his keys?'.**

'Knock...'..

**'...'.**

He rubbed his temple and kept walking. After a few minutes of slow walking,Sherlock made it to his bedroom door,it was closed. He backed up to the wall near it,counting to 3 in his mind. Sherlock kicked the door open and pointed the pistol to the intruder.

"DON'T MOVE!" he yelled. The shadow in his room froze in place. "Put your hands behind your head and get on your knees.". He heard a small snicker from the person as they did what they were told by the consulting detecive,who growled as he flipped on the light switch. He was greeted by red haired,pale young woman about his age looking up at him with a slight smile.

"Hi." she waved slowly. Sherlock pointed the gun at her more and she placed her hand back behind her head. "Sorry sorry." she mumbled.

"What the hell are you doing in my flat?" the detective questioned.

"If you think I was going to rob you,you're sorely mistaken. I'm on the good side so to speak." she spat out. Sherlock growled.

"What's your name?" he hissed.

"Truant Adler..." she answered him as soon as he stopped. He rose a brow. "Yes,twin sister of Irene...I'm not as slutty like her though,so don't even-".

"At least she didn't break into my flat-".

"She's working with a consulting criminal who's against you as we speak and I merely climbed through a window to talk with you. Tell me ,which is worse?". Sherlock dropped the gun.

"Stand.". She stood,her hands still behind her head. "Up against the wall.". Truant rolled her eyes and did so. Sherlock stood behind her and patted down her sides. "Feet apart,.".

"God I'm not carrying any weapons!".

"Feet. Apart." he threatened. Truant spread her feet and Sherlock pat her legs for any objects. Nothing. "Ok. You can stand normally now.". The girl sighed and backed up,standing normally and popping her neck.

"Told you." she mumbled. "Now,on to pressing matters!". She fished inside her leather jacket and pulled out a beige file. "Like Irene working with James Moriarty...".

A few hours later,Sherlock was skimming through photos of Irene and Moriarty together. Some explicit,others just plain pictures of them talking. Truant looked at Sherlock all the while,trying to see if she could pin point his emotions. But she couldn't get just one. He would flicker. Anger,disgust,jealousy,sadness,anger once again.

"She is a brilliant woman,your sister.".

"I'm just as. Reason being:sexual impulses don't amuse me much. I don't let them over power my brain like she does. She would drop anything to get a fuck. Even if it was from herself.". She smirked. Sherlock looked up at Truant,who was tapping her fingertips on her knee. What she said about Irene seemed true...true indeed. But this girl...this girl that broke into his flat,be smarter than her? It seemed unlikely. VERY. His attention on Truant was drawn to John as he walked into the flat with many bags in his arms.

"Oh don't worry Sherlock I've got it. Thanks for the offer though!" he yelled from the kitchen as he sat down the bags. The doctor walked back into the living room,his eyes setting on the Adler. "Oh...hi...another client,Sherlock?".

"No,she's going to be our new colleague. John Watson,Truant Adler.". She waved to John and smirked.

"Oh...Well thank God you don't lounge around nude like your sister." he mumbled.

"I don't lounge nude. I find it vulgar that my sister does such things. The only time I'm ever is during a shower or when I'm changing. I wear somewhat revealing outfits though,that's the only sense in fashion Irene and I have though.". John blushed softly as he sat down.

"Yes...well...I see.".

"Truant,if possible you may go bring your case from outside into the flat. Please do take the front door this time. You will need to get used to it,you're staying with us for a while.". John looked at Sherlock as she stood.

"Yes of course . I shall return.". She ran off outside to grab her bag and smiled. This was going to be a blast.


End file.
